


A New Chapter

by thatwriterlady



Series: New Beginnings- Alpha/Omega series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, Birth, Bonding, Excited Dean, Family, Fluff, Growing Family, M/M, Mpreg, New pup, Omega Castiel, Pregnancy, Pregnant Castiel, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly disappointed that their first mating didn't take, Cas throws himself into his college courses, doubling up on his classes and getting through his first year of school in half the time.  He's into the second half of his BA when one morning he wakes up feeling sick.  The kids had recently had the flu and he thinks that's what this is.  Except it's not.  It's time to break the news to the kids, and hope that they both take the news well.</p><p>It's time to get ready for the newest Winchester to make an entrance into the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part four in this verse. I do hope you like this. Yes, Cas is going to find out he is pregnant. It's the perfect addition to their family. Enjoy!
> 
> ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE PUT UP NOW, PLEASE HAVE PATIENCE, THANK YOU!

It turned out their first mating had not gotten Cas pregnant. He found that he actually had mixed feelings about that. They’d used condoms through his first heat, so when he started his classes, he was able to focus on his courses and their children. He and Hailey liked to go shopping together while Dean got Matthew signed up for peewee football. They attended Matthew’s games together as a family though, and it was soon proven that the boy was an essential part of the team. He was faster than any other pup on the field, and almost impossible to catch. Dean would end up cheering so loud he’d end up losing his voice. 

Karate was going well for Matthew too, and he loved learning new things with Dorothy. By the time Cas was six months into his schooling, Matthew had moved up two belts. The kids enjoyed their summer break, both making new friends and at the beginning of the new school year, they enrolled Matthew in the elementary school near the house. The boy was friendly and before the end of his first week of school he’d made three new friends. Cas was glad that the kids were adjusting as well as they were. It made things much easier on him and Dean. 

The wedding had gone off without a hitch too, and it had been absolutely beautiful. They’d opted to have a small ceremony here at the house, out in the backyard, and really, it had been everything Cas had ever dreamed off. Hailey had, despite being almost seventeen, happily doubled as the flower girl and a bridesmaid while Matthew had served as the ringbearer. Gabe had stood up as his best man while Sam had served as Dean’s. His own parents had even attended, which had shocked Cas to no end. They had always been disappointed that two of their three children had ended up being Omegas, but they were gracious and loving, and as icing on the cake, Anna and her family had come as well. Having his entire family all in the same place at the same time was what had truly made the day perfect. Benny had happily take pictures of the entire Novak pack and the Winchester pack, altogether. The first thing Cas had done was have some of the pictures enlarged, and the best one of all turned into 30x60 canvas that now hung in their living room. He smiled fondly at it quite frequently.

The adoption was pretty straight forward as well, and made easier since Cas had never listed Matthew’s mother on the birth certificate. She had cut her losses right after they’d mated anyway and it had been devastating when he’d realized she had only been with him for the opportunity to knot an Omega. She’d never really been in love with him, and had no idea Matthew existed. He’d bent the truth for Matthew only so the boy didn’t think poorly of the woman that had helped to create him. One day he would tell his son the truth. For now though, he had two fathers that loved him dearly, and that was all he needed. When the adoption was finalized, they threw a small party for Matthew. It was the first one he’d ever had and was excited for it. Dean had gotten him a shirt with his name on it: Matthew Winchester, and for a full week the boy refused to take it off. Cas had to finally steal it away while his son was in the bath one night, just so he could wash it.

Cas completed his first year of school in record time, doubling up on his courses and completing them all in six months. It was just after Christmas and he was feeling rather drained from the holidays, Matthew’s birthday, and finals. He woke up on a Saturday morning feeling sick to his stomach. The kids had both had the flu recently and he groaned as he realized he had probably picked it up from them. He barely made it to the bathroom in time and was still heaving when he heard his husband come in the room behind him.

“Honey, did you pick up the kids’ bug?” Dean asked softly as he laid a cool washcloth on the back of Cas’ neck. Cas groaned and laid his cheek on the cool toilet seat, glad he had just cleaned all of the toilets the night before.

“I think so. Do I have a fever? Both kids had one.” 

Dean touched his forehead first and then his bare chest. “No, you don’t. Your temp is normal. Do you ache? How does your head feel? Matty had a horrible migraine when he was sick, and he was congested really bad.”

“My head feels fine. In fact…” Cas sat up, waiting for another bout of nausea to hit him, but it didn’t. “I don’t feel nauseous anymore either.”

He looked up at Dean who had a smile slowly creeping up on his face.

“You don’t think…”

Dean’s smile grew wider. “I think maybe. Should I run to the store and get a test?”

“Yes, go now. Get more than one.” Cas shooed his mate out of the room, and Dean practically sprinted back into the bedroom. While Dean quickly dressed, Cas brushed his teeth and tongue to rid himself of the taste of vomit. He turned sideways to look at himself in the mirror and what the hell...he already had a bump! His hand ran over it as he looked in wonder at his reflection.

“Dean! Come here!”

Dean hurried back into the room, stopping short when he saw what his mate was doing. He placed a hand on his mate’s belly, feeling the small but firm bulge there.

“Shit, you’re either carrying multiples or further along than we think.”

“I’m hoping for the ‘further along’ part.” Cas said as he placed a hand over Dean’s. “We’re ready for this, right?”

Dean nodded. “Absolutely. I want this, Babe. I’m going to go and get a couple of tests anyway. Once they confirm what we already know, we’ll make a doctor’s appointment. After that, we’ll break the news to the kids.”

Cas smiled and hugged his mate tight. “I’m so excited!”

Dean hugged him back just as tight. “So am I!”


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to the store was quick and Dean was back before the kids had even woken up. He’d have to get Matthew up soon, he had karate at ten, but it wasn’t even nine yet, so they had enough time to have Cas take the tests and get their emotions under control before they had to face their children. He raced back to their bedroom where Cas was laying in bed watching TV. The Omega jumped to his feet when Dean came in the room and snatched the bag from him.

“I’ve been holding my pee til you got back. I’m about to burst!” He cried as he hurried back into the bathroom. Dean stripped out of his coat and shoes, putting them both in the closet while he waited for Cas to finish. It felt like an eternity before his mate finally opened the door.

“Come here, Sweetheart.” Cas held out a hand to him and Dean eagerly took it. 

“Two lines means…” Dean thought it meant pregnant, but he wasn’t certain.

“We’re pregnant, Dean. We’re having a pup.” Cas confirmed.

“Oh my God…” Dean grabbed his mate and squeezed him tight as he spun him around. “We’re having a pup!”

“Yes we are!” Cas kissed him over and over as the tears streamed down his face. 

“We’ll make the appointment and get you in to see the doctor, hopefully before the week is over, ok?” Dean said as he set his mate back on his feet.

“Yes. And as soon as we have absolute confirmation from the doctor, we’ll tell the kids.” Cas agreed. 

“I have so much to plan. There’s so much to do before it’s here!” Dean was making a mental checklist of everything he needed to do and wanted to buy before the pup arrived. Cas placed a hand on his mate’s chest.

“One step at a time. Doctor, then tell the kids, then tell the rest of the family. _Then_ we start buying the things we need.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” He placed his hand over the bump again. “How far along do you think you are?”

“I’m not sure, maybe three months if there’s just a single pup in there. Two if there’s more than one.” Cas replied.

“I hope it’s just one. Twins would be a real handful.” Dean said. “But if it is twins, we’ll deal with it, and we’ll love them with everything we have.”

Cas nodded and leaned into his mate,sighing contentedly as Dean’s arms came around him. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Sweetheart. And no heavy lifting, you hear me? Especially Matty. He’s really put on a lot of weight this last year.” Dean said. 

“I know. I’ll be careful.” Cas promised. They were about to be parents, and he couldn’t be any happier than he was right in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

It turned out that the doctor couldn’t squeeze Cas in til Friday, and after seeing the kids off to school, Dean, who had taken the day off, drove him to the doctor’s office. The Alpha waited in the lobby while they made Cas take another pregnancy test. Once it was confirmed that he was indeed pregnant, he was allowed to be in the exam room with his mate. A quick exam and ultrasound gave them a tremendous amount of relief. There was a single pup in there, but to their surprise the doctor estimated that Cas was closer to four months along. He gave the pup’s due date as July twenty third. With the ultrasound pictures in hand, they drove back home to await the kids arrival home. 

Cas, out of sheer nervousness found the yarn and crochet hook he’d bought last year and began working on an afghan. The yarn wasn’t right to make a baby blanket, but he could make a throw blanket for the back of the couch, and he was a third of the way done when the front door opened and the kids walked in.

“Hey, Daddy!” Matthew greeted his father happily as he kicked his shoes off and hung up his coat. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to his father.

“Hi, Sweetheart. Did you have a good day at school?” Cas asked.

“Yep! But I am supposed to give you this.” Matthew dug into his backpack, coming up with a sheet of paper. “It’s for the science fair.”

Cas set the hook and yarn down to take the paper and read it. “Hmm. You have two months to complete your project. Do you know what you want to make?”

Matthew pursed his lips as he thought. That made his father chuckle since it was something Dean did quite often when he was thinking.

“Everyone is doing a volcano. I want to do something different.”

“Ok. There are all sorts of projects you can do. Why don’t you think about it for a little while, and pick out three of your favorites. Then you, me, and Papa will look at them together and decide what we can help you with.” Cas told his son.

“What now? Tell Papa what?” Dean asked as he walked in the room. He was carrying a cup of tea and handed it to his mate. Cas mouthed a _‘thank you’_ to him before handing Dean the paper.

“Ah, the good old science fair.” Dean chuckled.

“He does not want to do a volcano.” Cas said.

“I did the solar system one year.” Hailey said as she walked back in the room. She sat down in one of the armchairs with a plate of cold, leftover pizza from dinner the night before.

“One year?” Cas cocked his head in confusion. Dean sat down on the other side of his mate and Cas leaned back against him.

“Yeah, at this school the kids do the science fair every year during elementary school.” Dean explained.

“Oh. So we have…” Cas thought. Matthew was in fourth grade. “Three years of this?”

“Yep. Hailey did a report and display on the solar system one year, and another year she did a report on rainfall and its effect on plant growth. The third year she hatched a chicken egg.” Dean looked over at his daughter who smiled and nodded.

“I want to do that! I want to hatch a chicken egg!” Matthew exclaimed. Cas wasn't so sure about that.

“I don’t know…”

“It’s not that hard, but he has to remember to turn it three times every single day for twenty one days. Think you can do that?” Dean directed the question at his son.

“Yes! I can set an alarm and make sure I don’t forget!” The boy exclaimed.

“What do we do once it hatches?” Cas asked.

“I donated mined to a local farm, but we’re in a new place now, and aren’t chickens allowed? The neighbor two doors down has chickens.” Hailey looked at her father who nodded.

“Yeah...I suppose…” It got Dean thinking. Maybe having a pet to focus on would make things easier for Matthew as far as adjusting to a new pup in the house.

“You want us to keep it?” Cas craned his head back to look up at his mate. Dean leaned down to whisper softly in his ear.

“Maybe it will give him something to focus on in case he doesn’t take the news well about the fact that he is about to be a big brother.”

Oh. Maybe his mate had a point…

“You’re right.” Cas turned to look at his son. “You’re sure you want to hatch an egg?”

Matthew nodded emphatically. “Yes! And I’ll call it Homer!”

Dean laughed at that. “Why Homer?”

“Cause if I had a dog I’d call it Homer. Like from the book Hailey reads to me.”

Dean looked at his daughter who seemed genuinely surprised.

“Really? Wow.” She looked over at her fathers who were both waiting for an explanation. “Ok, so I was doing some reading for English, Homer’s Iliad, and later we read Odyssey, and Matthew was interested in what I was reading, so...I read it to him. It was like a giant adventure novel for him. Me too, actually. They were really good.”

Cas was shocked. His son...liked ancient Greek literature?

“Awesome, those are some of my favorites. I have copies of them. Well...I _had_ copies of them, before the fire.” Dean said.

“Can we buy them again? I want to read them myself.” Matthew asked.

“Sure, kiddo. I’ll order you copies.” Dean replied. He patted Cas’ arm, letting him know it was time.

“Ok, so, we have some news for you guys.” Cas looked at both kids, seeing two sets of eyes looking at him. Hailey licked her lips and smiled, and he was pretty sure she already knew what he was about to say.

“What kind of news?” Matthew asked. Cas found Dean’s hand with his free one and threaded their fingers together.

“We’re going to have a new member of the family this summer.” Cas said.

“Oh...my... _God!!!_ ” Hailey shrieked. Matthew looked at her for a moment before looking at his dad again.

“You’re having a pup?”

Cas nodded. “Yes. You’re going to be a big brother.”

Matthew’s expression turned thoughtful for a moment. “Do I have to share my room?”

“No, Sweetheart. Your room is yours.” Dean replied.

“And I can keep my chicken?”

“Yes, you can keep your chicken, but once it’s warm out, your chicken has to move outside and stay outside.” Cas said.

“Ok. But I don’t wanna change no poopy diapers.” The boy grimaced, making his fathers both laugh. Even Hailey laughed.

“No promises there.” Dean said. Matthew groaned.

“I hate poop!”


	4. Chapter 4

Winter faded into spring and Dean worked on setting the nursery up. Cas’ bump doubled almost overnight and it was only a few months later that he was waddling. Spring turned to summer and Cas found it increasingly difficult to move around. He had decided to still double his course load for his second year, but he was regretting it. It was harder to concentrate and even as much as Dean tried to ease his misery with massages, tea, and providing anything he might be craving, he was still uncomfortable. 

Around the second week of July he felt an intense need to start nesting. He was cranky and Dean encouraged the kids to make themselves scarce to help ease the Omega’s stress. Family kept calling to see how Cas was doing and Gabe came by frequently to check on his brother. Dean had to apologize several times to the Beta when Cas ended up yelling or growling at him. 

July came and went, and their pup still hadn't come, though Cas was miserable with contractions. Dean hated going to work knowing his mate was so close, be he didn't have a choice. Hailey, having graduated in June, stuck close to Cas, taking care of him during the day while Dean was at work. Thanks to her, his stress levels were reduced enough that he was able to concentrate on the building of Roman Tower, and the second week of August he received word that he'd gotten the promotion. He came home excited, eager to tell his mate, and Hailey met him as he walked in the door. 

“Shh! He just fell asleep. I couldn't get him to eat more than a bit of the sandwich I made him for lunch. The contractions are worse but he wanted to wait til you got home.” She looked thoroughly exhausted. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.   
“Go do whatever you like. And thank you. I'll take care of him now.” He told her. She nodded and started to walk away. 

“Oh, and Hails?”

She stopped and turned around. “Yeah?”

“I got the promotion.”

She gasped and hurried to hug him. 

“That's fantastic! Dad will be so happy!”

He grinned, he couldn't help it. “Yeah, he will be.”

“Hailey! Help!” Cas called out from the bedroom.

“I got this.” Dean said as he stripped off his jacket. 

Hailey followed him up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom, just in case he needed her help with anything. He opened the door and was immediately hit with the smell of fear. And blood. 

“Dean! My water broke!” Cas cried. Dean hurried to his mate’s side.

“Ok, come here.” He helped Cas to sit up and swing his legs over the edge of the bed. 

“Dean, I need a quick shower before we head to the hospital.” Cas was trying to breathe through another contraction. Dean turned around to see Hailey hovering in the doorway, her eyes wide and filled with fear.

“Go and get my car out of the garage. I’m going to get Dad washed up and changed, and then I’m taking him to the hospital.”

She nodded and held out his hands as he tossed her the keys. He got Cas to his feet and as his mate leaned heavily on him, they headed for the bathroom. The shower was quick and when they returned to the bedroom Dean was relieved to see that Hailey had thoughtfully left out a clean gown for Cas. He helped his husband into it and then into a clean pair of boxers that he lined with one of the pads they had bought for Cas to use after their pup was born, so he didn’t get blood and more fluid all over his clean gown. Or the car. Once Cas was dressed, Dean changed out of his suit in record time. He threw on a tee shirt and jeans and was just tying his second boot when another contraction hit.

“Hurry!” Cas hissed through clenched teeth. Dean helped his mate up from where he was sitting on the end of the bed and put his flip flops down. Cas shoved his feet in them and they made their way down the stairs and out to the car. Hailey followed them back out and helped her dad get Cas into the car. Dean whipped his wallet out and shoved a fifty at his daughter.

“Where is your brother right now?” He asked.

“Next door, playing with Malcolm.”

“Get him, have him close up Homer’s coop, lock the house up, and take him to go get some dinner. Get him ice cream and then meet us at the hospital, ok?”

She nodded. “Yeah, ok.”

Dean kissed her forehead before shoving his wallet back in his pocket and getting behind the wheel. She watched as her dad sped away in the direction of the hospital. Turning in the direction of the neighbor’s house she took off running.

“Matty! It’s time!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Dean! Fuck that _hurts_!” Cas cried as another contraction hit. Dean was sitting next to him, clocking them. The doctor had checked him fifteen minutes ago and determined that he was already at seven centimeters, and then left. The contractions were definitely getting closer together.

“Four minutes.” Dean said. Cas was trying to catch his breath. Dean reached up to push the sweat dampened hair from his forehead.

“I forgot how painful this was.” Cas sobbed. He didn’t remember it hurting this bad the first time around. Dean took his hand and kissed the back of it.

“You’re doing such a good job, Sweetheart, and it’s going faster than it might seem.” 

Cas sighed and nodded. He knew it was, even if it didn’t feel like it. He got through two more contractions before the doctor returned, this time with a nurse. 

“How are we doing, Mr. Winchester?” The doctor asked in way too cheery of a tone for Cas’ liking. He bared his teeth and growled, causing the doctor to take a step back and raise his hands in an attempt to placate the upset Omega.

“Cas, Baby, don’t bite him, he has to deliver our pup.” Dean stood up as he kissed his mate’s hand and Cas settled for glaring at the doctor. Dean looked over at the doctor.

“His contractions are down to about a minute, minute and a half apart.” 

The doctor nodded and stepped forward again. He slipped a glove on one hand and did a quick check. “Hmm, about nine now. I can feel the head. It won’t be much longer.”

Cas moaned through the next contraction. The doctor stayed as the next ten minutes played out and the time between contractions dropped to thirty seconds between each one.

“Dean! Did you call everyone?” Cas managed to ask between contractions.

“I texted my mom and I texted your brother. Let them contact the rest of the family. We’ll tell our friends later.” Dean replied. There was no time to react because Cas was slammed with the worst contraction yet.

“We are there. Ten centimeters. You’re going to feel the urge to push soon.” The doctor announced.

“No shit, this isn’t my first pup!” Cas snapped. The doctor looked at Dean who held up two fingers.

“Ah, ok, not your first rodeo. When you feel that urge to push, do it.” The doctor said. 

On the next contraction, Cas did feel that urge. He pushed through the contraction before going limp against the pillows. He wasn’t aware of when his legs were put up in the stirrups, but on the next contraction he pushed hard against them, grateful they were there. It burned worse than he remembered.

“Why does this hurt so much?! My son didn’t hurt this fucking much!” He screamed.

“Your pup, it’s a pretty good size. At least eight pounds.” The doctor replied. He did another check. “You’re almost crowning now. A couple more pushes and the head will be out.”

Cas’s growl turned to a howl of pain as he bore down again. He barely caught his breath before he was pushing again, and then again. They were almost constant now. Dimly he was aware that he was clutching Dean’s hand and squeezing the hell out of it, but his mate wasn’t complaining, so he didn’t let up.

“Head’s out.” The doctor announced. Dean leaned over to take a peek as the doctor rotated the pup so that it was face up and quickly cleared its nose and mouth. Cas was grunting through another contraction and Dean went back to paying attention to his mate. He smoothed his wet hair off his forehead again.

“You’re doing so good, Baby. Almost there. I saw our pup’s face. It’s beautiful. Looks like Matty, but the hair might be lighter.” 

Cas looked up at Dean for a second before another contraction hit. 

“Shoulders are out! One more, maybe two more contractions and your pup will be here!” The doctor announced. The next few contractions barely gave Cas the time to breathe before he was needing to push again.

“And we’re out! It’s a girl!” 

Cas collapsed back against the bed, gasping for air. He eased his hold on Dean’s hand.

“You did it, Baby, she’s here. We have a little girl!” Dean peppered his mate’s face with kisses as Cas smiled up at him.

“A girl…” He turned his eyes towards the doctor who was wiping the pup’s face off and suctioning out her nose again. She was crying and it was music to Cas’ ears. 

“Here you go.” The doctor placed the still attached pup on his belly, and both fathers immediately reached down to touch her. She whimpered as she tried to catch their scent.

“She’s so beautiful! Oh! Look at her, Dean! She’s perfect!” Cas was in awe of his pup. Her little eyes opened and she squinted up at him.

“She really is. Wow, I can’t believe she’s finally here…” Dean couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss her forehead. She sniffled as she tried to catch his scent.

“Hey, Daddy, do you want to cut the cord?” The doctor asked. Dean stepped to the end of the bed and took the scissors. He cut the cord and quickly handed back the scissors so he could return to his mate and pup.

“I love her, Dean. So much.” Cas’ voice cracked as the tears began to flow. Dean realized his own eyes were watering and he leaned down to kiss his mate.

“I love her too. I love you, Babe. You are so amazing for giving me this precious gift. I can’t wait to tell the kids!” Dean’s voice cracked and he wiped furiously at his eyes. The nurse stepped forward and Dean moved over so she could collect their pup. There was already an incubator there in the room and as they watched, the nurse weighed and measured their daughter before doing the APGAR test. Once she was cleaned up, diapered and dressed, the nurse wrapped her in a receiving blanket. She offered the sleeping pup to Dean who took her and cuddled her close.

“She is eight pounds, eleven ounces, twenty one inches long. APGAR score was nine.” The nurse told them. Dean smiled and held the pup so Cas could see her face.

“She looks like Hailey and Matthew. I can’t believe how beautiful she is.” He murmured as he stroked her cheek. “You need to get the kids in here so they can meet her.”

“Let’s get you to your room first, ok?” Dean asked. Cas looked down at where another nurse was now assisting the one that had checked out their daughter with getting him cleaned up. He was so focused on his daughter that he hadn’t realized what they were even doing. The doctor had left the room.

Cas was cleaned up, changed into a clean gown and moved to a new gurney so he could be moved to his room. He held his daughter in his arms as he was wheeled out of the room. As they passed the waiting room the kids spotted them.

“Papa!” Hailey cried. Dean motioned for the kids to join them. He scooped Matthew up and they hurried to catch up with the nurse who was wheeling Cas down the hall.

“What did Dad have?” Hailey asked.

“You have a little sister.” Dean replied proudly. Hailey burst into tears of joy.

“A sister! Oh!”

“A girl? Ewww…” Matthew huffed. Dean chuckled as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“She’s perfect, and beautiful. Looks like both of you.” 

Cas’ room wasn’t far down the hall and once they were inside Dean set Matthew down and hurried to take the pup so the nurse could get Cas settled in his bed. Dean sat down in the chair next to the bed and turned the pup so her brother and sister could see her.

“Oh, she’s so perfect!” Hailey cried. Matthew touched the pup’s cheek and she made a snuffling sound as she tried to scent him.

“She’s cute.” He decided.

“What are you going to call her?” Hailey asked.

“Elizabeth Anne. We want to call her Beth.” Cas replied. They had opted not to learn their pup’s gender ahead of time, but they had picked out names fairly early on.

“I like it. It’s pretty.” Matthew said as he stroked his finger down his sister’s cheek again.

Hailey went to Cas and hugged him, kissing his cheek as he held her tight.

“I love you. I’m so happy!” She told him. 

“I love you too, Honey.” He said back. Matthew went to his dad and with Hailey’s help, got up on the bed. Carefully he laid down next to his father.

“You’re not going to stop loving me, right?” He asked.

“Never. You are my sweet boy, now and forever.” Cas replied firmly. “I could never stop loving you.”

“Me either. We both love you very much.” Dean said. He got Hailey to take his seat and handed Beth to her. “We could never stop loving either of you, and we don’t play favorites. You are all loved equally.” He said as he walked over to the bed. Matthew was lying with his head in the crook of Cas’ arm, and the Omega had an arm draped over his son’s shoulder. He kissed the top of Matthew’s head.

“Papa’s right. We love you all equally. Beth will need some extra attention for a while because she’s so small and can’t do anything for herself, but it absolutely does _not_ mean that we love her more.” He said. Dean ran his fingers through his son’s hair and Matthew smiled up at him.

“I love you, Papa. I love Daddy and Hailey and…” He turned to see Hailey holding the pup. “Elizabeth. I love her too.” He held out his arms and Dean picked him up, smiling as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and snuggled into him. Matthew was getting big and was almost too big now to cuddle like this, but for as long as he still could, he would. 

“Hey, Papa, her birthday is only going to be a week before mine.” Hailey said, smiling. Dean realized she was right.

“Yeah, it will.”

His phone started buzzing and he reached into his pocket for it. After setting Matthew back down on the bed, he checked it. 

“Whoa, it must have been ringing off the hook earlier. I have like fifteen missed calls and about thirty texts.” He murmured as he started reading through them all. Most were from his mother, his brother, Gabe, and his mother in law. He decided a picture was in order.

“Come here.” He motioned to Hailey who got up and went over to the bed.

“Go on the other side and put Beth in your dad’s arms. I want a picture to sent to everyone.”

Hailey settled her sister in Cas’ arms and sat on the other side of the bed. She and Matthew both leaned closer, and they all smiled up at Dean as he snapped a handful of pictures. Dean got a few more of his pup and sent them out with the announcement:

_Elizabeth Anne Winchester  
Born 9:46PM  
August 9th 2016  
Weight: 8lbs 11oz  
Length: 21 inches_

_Welcome to the world Beth!_

It was sent as a group message to everyone that mattered. Almost immediately his phone began to buzz with texts, and it was ringing off the hook. While he fielded calls, Cas fed their pup. Matthew was grossed out and got down from the bed. He had joined Dean was who sitting in the chair, talking to Cas’ mom and explaining everything. He’d barely gotten off the phone with her before his own mother was calling, and then Gabe was calling. Sam called too and announced that he was driving their parents up the next day. It was nearly eleven before he finally got off the phone. He turned it off so any more calls would be directed straight to voicemail. Matthew had fallen asleep in his arms so he told Hailey to take him home. Cas had dozed off so a nurse had come with an incubator and moved the pup into it, moving it close so Cas could reach her when she woke up next. Dean smiled down at his mate and his pup, and he thanked whatever powers that be for keeping his mate safe and letting the delivery go smoothly. They had another beautiful daughter. In that moment he was the happiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, they have a pup! Perhaps one more story in this verse and we'll be done. I do hope you have enjoyed this series.


End file.
